Question: What is the least common multiple of 2 and 16? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(2, 16) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 2 and 16. We know that 2 x 16 (or 32) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 16 until we find a number divisible by 2. 16, So, 16 is the least common multiple of 2 and 16.